


Little Thor

by Fanficchica



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, Thor being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficchica/pseuds/Fanficchica
Summary: Thor finds a miniature version of himself during a normal day :)





	Little Thor

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a gif set I saw on Tumblr god knows how long ago. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers 
> 
> Written: September 26th 2014

The blonde man smiled his thanks as he took the large ice cream from the vendor and continued his walk down the street. In blue jeans, grey shirt and blue hat, no one would ever suspect the man of being a mighty and powerful god and that was just what Thor wanted. 

Of course, that was not to say that he didn’t like being noticed. Thor quite enjoyed the press conferences when women fawned over his impressive physique. It always served to annoy Jane but after insisting that he was never going to be unfaithful to her (and after a passionate round of love-making), his beloved enjoyed the idea of being the woman who could actually touch the impressive physique. 

In any case, there was those moments when Thor liked to pretend that he was a man instead of a god. 

Now as he licked the cold treat in his hands, the blonde grinned as he watched the Midgardians around him enjoy the warm weather. Children played around in the park, watched by ever attentive nursemaids, men hurried along in those suits that Anthony seemed to never run out of and women continued to walk in those death traps that Natasha called heels. 

Crunching off the last piece of the flavored cone, Thor set himself on one of the many park benches that lined the sidewalk and closed his eyes, enjoying the fresh air and warm sun upon his face. 

The next minute, he flashed his eyes open as something within him tugged. A frown marred his features; that tug only came into being when someone invoked him in prayer or asked for a boon and no one had called for him in centuries. 

His curiosity getting the better of him, Thor stood up and made for the cover of trees that lined the edge of the park and climbed the tallest one there was. Reaching the top, he held out his hand and concentrated, calling Mjolnir to him. He grinned when the thunder and lightning that usually accompanied the hammer was absent; it was a skill he was working on while being incognito.

The magical artifact would give him a closer connection to the person calling for him and so, closing his eyes, Thor pushed himself to focus and within a few seconds, an image appeared on the surface of the hammer. The god stood still for a second before laughing out loud. 

There in front of him ran a little girl, dressed head to toe in what seemed to be a miniature version of his armour. She held Mjolnir in her hands and Thor could feel a large grin forming upon his face as the young child pointed the hammer towards her dog, who was named Loki. 

It seemed like the child had unknowingly invoked him by wanting to be him. It was curious that he had only heard her voice when he had seen so many young boys all crying out that they were the God of Thunder and Lightning. However, there was something about this young girl that had caused her remarks to be actually heard by the god. 

Perhaps it was the fact that she was a girl? She so reminded him of Sif when the woman had been young and created her very own sword after being denied one by her male playmates. 

Thor amused himself for a few minutes, enjoying the playfulness of the young girl before her parents suddenly entered the picture. They seemed to be laughing at their daughter’s antics and that pleased Thor for he thought they were encouraging her, but that was before he realized that the girl’s face had fallen and her eyes had filled with tears. 

Thor could not really hear them through Mjolnir but he could see the parents derision about their daughter wanting to be a male god and how silly she was being. The little girl seemed adamant about the fact that she was Thor and ran out to her father’s car, intent on showing them that she had the power of lightening. 

Thor saw the disdain on the adult’s faces and felt a righteous anger fill him. How dare they laugh at the young girls dreams of being a fearsome warrior? So what if she couldn’t actually become Thor? They had no right to undermine this girl’s hopes! 

He had to help her; that much was certain. Question was how? How could he make this little girl like him? The feat would be impossible!

And then a thought struck Thor. 

During the early years of Loki’s training in magick, the raven head had shown how he could send some of his power through anything that represented him because in theory it was a part of the god. 

Seeing the little girl with her miniature hammer, Thor focused and pushed out with all his might. With what Barton would call a ‘shit-eating grin’ on his face, the blonde looked on happily as lightning emanated from the fake hammer and destroyed the expensive car. 

Thor laughed aloud at the absolute shock on the parent’s face and at the amazement of the little girl. Promising to keep a close eye on the little one, the god flew off back to Avengers tower feeling quite content and wondering if Dr. Banner would be ready to participate in a brawl.

Three hours, a broken floor and a yelling Tony later, all the Avengers were gathered in the common room watching an episode of Walking Dead. Steve was petting Tony in an attempt to calm him while Barton and Natasha were lounging on the couch, flicking popcorn at each other. Thor sat next Banner nursing his healing wrist, while the good doctor rested an icepack on his foot where Mjolnir had landed quite soundly. 

Suddenly JARVIS spoke, “Sir, I do believe there is something you need to see.”

“Was something broken?” 

“Yes sir. Destroyed in an explosion.”

“Are the Avengers involved?”

“Only one.”

“Which one- never mind; first things first: Do I have to pay for the damages?”

“No, sir.”

“Fantastic; play the clip then. Let’s see what you did this time Barton.”

The archer protested as a news clip began to play but Natasha gave him a kick so that they could listen. 

On the large screen before them, a reporter stood in front of a suburban home where a large burn mark decorated the majority of the driveway. Her eyes held amusement as she spoke, “Early today, this couple called 911 to report that their 7 year old daughter had apparently made their car explode. Although there are no eyewitnesses to this fact, the couple is adamant that their daughter caused lightning to shoot out of a hammer and destroy the vehicle. No one was hurt in the explosion and local authorities believe that the car must have had a leak causing it to explode. However, they are not ruling out magic as a possible factor especially after the events of the Battle of New York.” 

The reporter paused midway as five heads turned to look accusingly at Thor. 

“What? Why do you look at me in this manner?”

“Why on earth would you give a little girl your powers? Are you crazy? She could have gotten hurt!”

“I assure you Steven that I meant the little one no harm. She had my blessing. And besides, she wished to emulate her hero and I… well I had to assist her!”

Tony just groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, “This day just gets worse. I have to redo five floors thanks to Point Break and Jolly Green and then I need to send a new car to that couple-.”

“Perhaps some toys for the little one? She is most adorable and I wish to gift her.” Thor chimed in as Tony slumped lower in Steve’s lap.

“Fine! Send that little girl all the Avenger toys, I don’t care! I just want to lie here and sleep!”

“I’m afraid sleep will have to wait sir. Director Fury is outside yelling for, and I quote, ‘Irrational, stupid gods who can’t do a *beep* thing right!’” 

And as Thor jumped up in anger at being called stupid, a little girl in the New York suburbs slept soundly safe in the knowledge that she was indeed the God of Lightning and Thunder.


End file.
